<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by LostGeekMonkeyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843442">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGeekMonkeyGirl/pseuds/LostGeekMonkeyGirl'>LostGeekMonkeyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dani Cares For Jamie, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sick Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGeekMonkeyGirl/pseuds/LostGeekMonkeyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie always woke up with the sun. Regardless of what she had to that day, she would always wake up as soon as the first ray of sun entered the room. For this reason, Dani and Jamie never set an alarm. Dani solely relied on Jamie waking her up every morning by turning around in her grasp and kissing her lips, cheek, nose, forehead or any part of skin Jamie could reach. Dani hated waking up early, but she couldn’t help but enjoy the extra time she got to spend with Jamie, wrapped in her warm body with her kissing her gently before they had to leave the comfort of their bed to go about their day. However, this morning was different. This morning Jamie didn’t wake Dani up.</p><p>Dani slowly started to stir from her slumber and started to become suspicious with the amount of sleep she has had. Her arms tightened their grip around the woman in front of her and she pulled her closer, taking in her sweet smell. She must have woken up before Jamie. That was unusual, but Jamie always got up on time so they can't be late. Dani settled back into bed kissing Jamie’s bare shoulder. After a few minutes, Dani became suspicious again and lift her head off the pillow to try and see the clock on Jamie’s bedside table. 8:30am. “Shit” she whispered under her breath and scrambled to get out from under the duvet. They always opened their flower shop at 9am every morning and they were never late. She quickly ran around the room gathering clothes from draws and their shared closet. “Jamie” Dani whispered struggling to quickly put on her bra. “Jamie” she said a little louder this time to try and wake the gardener. Once Dani was fully dressed, she quickly walked over to Jamie’s side of the bed. “Jamie baby it's time to wake up its 8:30” she said shaking Jamie’s shoulder. As soon as Jamie opened her eyes Dani knew something was wrong. Jamie groaned and closed her eyes again. Her hand reached up to her head and held it. “Baby what’s wrong?” Dani said panicking. Her hand reached to touch Jamie’s forehead which was extremely warm. “Baby you’re burning up, what’s wrong?”. Jamie slowly opened her eyes and was met with Dani’s concerning ones staring back at her. “I don’t feel well Dani. I don’t know I just don’t feel right”. “Okay. Erm… well… erm can you sit up for me?” Dani asked helping Jamie to sit with her back to the headboard. Dani’s hands held either side of Jamie’s face while her eyes scanned over her face trying to find what was wrong with her. “Dani?” Jamie said all of a sudden, her eyes widening and her skin becoming drip white. “I'm gunna be sick”. Dani’s eyes quickly scanned the room for something to give to Jamie. She reached for the bin in the corner of the room and gave it to her just in time for Jamie to throw up in it. Dani sat at the side of Jamie, rubbing her back and tucking her brown curls behind her ears so they don’t get in her way. “Oh baby” Dani said not really knowing what to say but wanting to soothe Jamie. “It’s okay baby”. After a few minutes, Jamie sat back against the headboard and gave Dani the bin back. Dani placed it on the floor beside her and wiped a few stray strands of Jamie’s hair from her sweaty forehead. “Wait here I’ll be back” Dani said jogging out of the room and returning a few moments later with a glass of water and some tablets. “Here” Dani said handing Jamie the tablets. “Open up baby” Dani said gently bringing the glass to Jamie’s mouth and tipping it up. Jamie took the tablets and Dani helped her lay back down and tucked her under the duvet. “Hopefully you’ll feel a little better after taking them. I’ll go and get you a cold towel too for your forehead” Dani once again leaving Jamie’s side but returning a short time later and placed the cool washcloth on Jamie’s forehead. Dani didn’t know if a cool towel would help but it's what her mom used to do to her, so she decided to try it, hoping it will ease Jamie’s pain. “Shit Dani, it's 8:50 the shops opening in a bit I've got to get ready, I'm not even dressed!”. Dani smiled and pushed a weak Jamie back into bed. “You’re staying here today your ill and you need to get better. I can manage for today”. “But we have orders being picked up today you need my help” Jamie protested. “It's fine down worry I can do it on my own, you’re spending today in bed.”  Dani then kissed Jamie on the forehead saying “Get some rest and if you need me, I'm only downstairs so just call me if you need me okay? Feel better soon baby, I love you”. Jamie settled back down reluctantly into bed and Dani left the room, taking the bin with her. A few minutes later she entered the bedroom again with a fresh bag in the bin which she placed at the side of Jamie, a new glass of water and some more tablets which she placed on Jamie’s bedside table. Jamie was already asleep, and Dani gently kissed her on the forehead before leaving for the flower shop.</p><p>Dani stood at the counter flicking through the book to see what orders they had today. They only had two orders today which she was glad about and they were both collection orders which meant that she wouldn’t have to rearrange. Jamie was the one who made the deliveries as Dani couldn’t drive but it worked well that way. Dani got to work making the orders and luckily both clients arrived on time to collect their orders. After the orders for the day were done, Dani decided to close the shop for the day to spend the day looking after Jamie. It wouldn't do any harm to close for the day. Dani walked over to the door to turn the open sign around to signal the shop was closed and placed a note in the window that said 'Sorry, closed due to staff illness'. She decided to walk down the street to the local café to order her and Jamie some lunch. Luckily the soup of the day was chicken which she ordered for Jamie and she ordered herself a bagel. When she arrived back home, she crept into the bedroom to see Jamie still sleeping peacefully. She quickly looked at the bin beside Jamie, which was thankfully still empty, meaning Jamie hadn’t been sick again. She decided to leave Jamie to sleep and to keep herself busy she decided to clean the apartment.</p><p>A few hours had passed, and Dani had cleaned the whole apartment, top to bottom and even sorted out a few flower orders for tomorrow, she went to collect their lunch order. When she returned to the apartment, Jamie was sat up in bed. “Hey baby, how are you feeling? Sorry I wasn’t here I just went to get us lunch, how are you?” Dani said rushing over to Jamie and sitting next to her on the bed. “I feel a little better I think” Jamie said quietly. Dani smiled feeling a little relieved that Jamie was feeling slightly better and kissed her forehead. “Oh here” Dani said opening the bag and handing Jamie a takeaway cup filled with chicken soup. “The soup of the day was chicken, which was lucky I guess, I hope you like it. It might make you feel a little better”. Jamie smiled weakly, her eyes watery and skin pale. She looked so ill. Dani’s heart ached knowing the love of her life was in pain and there was nothing she could do the take that pain away. “Thank you, Poppins” Jamie said taking a sip of the soup and smiling. “Oh wow, that pretty good Dani, thanks”. Dani was staring at her, waiting for her approval of the soup and when she got it, she smiled wide, a sense of pride swelling inside of her for being able to make Jamie feel a little better with her choice of soup. "The people in the café wished you a quick recovery by the way. They even gave us lunch on the house. Seems you are loved by a lot of people". Jamie chuckled "They only love me coz we eat lunch there everyday". Dani moved to sit next to Jamie, their backs leant against the headboard. They sat there in comfortable silence, Dani kissing the top of Jamie’s head every now and again as Jamie’s head rested on her shoulder. </p><p>Once they had finished their lunch they laid down in bed, wrapped up the duvets and blankets. Jamie’s fever had slowly begun to fade, and she hadn’t been sick since the morning which must be a sign that she was getting better. Jamie was curled up facing Dani with her head tucked into Dani’s chest. “I love you” Jamie said kissing Dani’s chest "Thanks for looking after me today, I feel a lot better". “I love you, too baby. I'm glad you're feeling a little better” Dani replied kissing the top of Jamie’s head breathing in the familiar smell of Jamie’s soft brown curls. “If you need me, I'm right here. I’ll always be right here”. With that, both women drifted off to sleep, safe and content in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>